A través de Ti
by Yare
Summary: Kakashi siempre le había gustado. Era atractivo, exigente, implacable y con un gran futuro por delante. Pero en esa ocasión no era a él a quien quería besar, sino al más valiente de sus compañeros. ONE-SHOT Kakashi/Rin/Obito


_**Hola a todos! Me llamo Yare y sí, este es el primer fic que publico en este fandom, motivo por el cual estoy de los nervios a la espera de vuestras opiniones jeje.**_

"**_A través de Ti"_ _lo escribí_ _hace ya tres meses y no es sólo el primer fic que publico de Naruto, sino que es el más corto y, probablemente, el más dramático, ya que acostumbro a escribir historias de carácter más humorístico._**

_**Es por eso que este fic y publicación suponen para mi toda una nueva experiencia y espero de verdad que la compartáis conmigo. Un saludo y nos vemos a bajo!**_

**Advertencia:** El fic está orientado tres años después de los hechos acontecidos en **Kakashi Gaiden**, por lo que si no sabes como obtuvo Kakashi su sharingan quizás sea mejor que no lo leas.

**A través de Ti**

Había oído muchas veces que el cielo lloraba con desolación cuando una gran persona abandonaba el mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo ni un diluvio le parecía suficiente para honrar la memoria de aquél al que había considerado su mejor amigo.

Apartó unos instantes la mirada de la piedra pulida en la que escrito el nombre de de Uchiha Obito y la dirigió hacia el ennegrecido cielo, cubierto por un manto de nubes grisáceas que amenazan con hacer realidad su frustrado deseo de inundar Konoha en honor al fallecido ninja.

Podía percibir la humedad en el ambiente y oír como el cielo rujía furioso a través de sonoros truenos que iluminaban vagamente -y sólo durante unos instantes- la importante aldea. Pero ni si quiera el incremento de la intensidad de la lluvia le obligó a volver a casa.

Detenerse en ese lugar, a la misma hora e independientemente de cuales fueran las circunstancias, formaba parte de su rutina. No era algo que hiciese por obligación, sino algo que hacia porque lo necesitaba, porque quería. Era, después de todo, la única forma que tenía de sentirse más cerca de Obito.

Había tantas cosas que le hubiese gustado decirle... Tantas cosas por las que le hubiese gustado disculparse... Como el haberle llamado ninja llorica, perdedor y cobarde. Porque él no era en absoluto nada de eso. Quizás si un poco llorica, pero no cobarde. En realidad, si en su grupo había alguien cobarde, era sin lugar a dudas él mismo. Capaz de dejar atrás a sus compañeros con tal de no ser deshonrado. Capaz de dejarse influir por los demás en vez de gritar a los cuatro vientos que _Colmillo Blanco _había sido un héroe, tal y cómo había hecho Obito, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que él era, junto a su maestro y a su padre, la persona a la que más admiraba. Que había sido su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, y alguien importante en su estructurada vida. Que había aprendido mucho de él y que le extrañaba mucho más de lo que se había imaginado.

Le hubiese gustado disculparse por no haber sido mejor líder, mejor compañero, mejor amigo...

Le hubiese gustado poder intercambiar su suerte.

Pero el destino era injusto y caprichoso, y era él quien estaba frente a la tumba de Obito en vez del Uchiha frente a la suya.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí-Comentó una dulce voz a su espalda, acercándose sigilosamente hacia él-Deberías volver a casa, Kakashi. Cogerás un resfriado.

Había percibido su presencia mucho antes de que su compañera de equipo pronunciase esas palabras, pero fue realmente consciente de ella cuando notó como la fría lluvia de esa mañana dejaba de salpicarle en la cara.

-Soy yo quien debería decirte eso-Objetó, introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la lápida-Le prometí que te cuidaría.

-Lo sé-Los labios de Rin se curvaron en una triste sonrisa cuando sus ojos azules se detuvieron en la piedra-Pero no podrás hacerlo si tú enfermas primero.

El joven Hatake no dijo nada. Tan sólo se limito a seguir observando la lápida mientras sus mente volvía a rememorar su primera misión como jonin años atrás. Misión en la que había perdido algo más que su ojo izquierdo.

-Kakashi...-Le llamó, vacilante.

Sujetando con mayor firmeza el paraguas rojo que cubría a ambos, la kunoichi suspiró abatida cuando consideró que el silencio que se había formado entre ellos sobrepasaba el tiempo establecido como cortés.

Él la miró de reojo, pero no hizo el mayor ademán de contestar.

-Sé como te sientes-Murmuró Rin, con su mirada fija en la lápida-Parece increíble que ya hayan pasado tres años.

-...-

-Yo también le echo de menos-Su voz era nostálgica, un susurro en el frío día de otoño-Pero no creo que quisiese que te sintieses culpable por algo en lo que no tuviste nada que ver.

La chica apartó la mirada de la lápida para posarla en el atractivo rostro de su acompañante, un rostro prácticamente cubierto. Había notado como Kakashi se tensaba ante su comentario. Como apretaba sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su vestuario de ninja y como su único ojo visible se cerraba durante unos instantes a causa de la frustración.

-Tú no lo entiendes-Contestó, mordaz-Yo era el jonin. Yo era el líder. Y era mi responsabilidad traeros a salvo.

Furioso consigo mismo y con una expresión en el rostro que reflejaba el dolor que sentía por dentro, el joven Hatake dio un paso hacia la izquierda, alejándose con ello de la protección que le proporcionaba el paraguas de su compañera.

Rin le observó con pesar y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no correr a su lado a abrazarle y llorar juntos la pérdida de un amigo al que ambos extrañaban y del que sólo habían hablado vagamente desde entonces.

Pero conocía a Kakashi, y sabía que él no era aficionado a ese tipo de contactos. Al igual que no era partidario de mostrar sus sentimientos aunque el dolor y la desolación le estuviesen carcomiendo por dentro. Se encerraba en si mismo e impedía que otros le ayudasen.

Era cierto que desde la muerte de Obito el joven Hatake había cambiado. Se había hecho más tolerante con las normas, valoraba más a sus compañeros y, en cierta forma, se había hecho mucho más despreocupado.

Pero esa coraza que le rodeaba y que le habían hecho inaccesible para todos, aun seguía ahí. Tan imperturbable como siempre. Una coraza que ella, durante mucho tiempo, había intentado destruir, y que el único que lo había logrado durante unos instantes, había sido su fallecido amigo.

Sí, Kakashi era independiente e implacable. Pero en esos momentos sintió que no era tan autosuficiente como él mismo quería aparentar.

-Eso no es cierto-Le contradijo Rin, tras varios minutos de silencio, negando con la cabeza-Y lo sabes.

-...-

-Pero si lo que necesitas es un culpable para seguir con tu vida... entonces cúlpame a mí-Le pidió, agachándose para poder acariciar con sus fríos dedos el nombre del Uchiha-Fue a mí a quien atraparon. Fue a mí a quien tuvisteis que ir a salvar-Se lamentó, sintiendo como su visión se iba volviendo cada vez más borrosa-Fue su vida por la mía. Sé que piensas que no es justo. Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero es la realidad.

Lo que en un principio había comenzado como una suave brisa que agitaba sus húmedos cabellos y jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, se había vuelto un viento feroz que arrastró lejos el paraguas de la chica, dejándola también al mercer de la lluvia. En un principio Kakashi pensó que la kunoichi no lo había retenido con la suficiente fuerza. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que Rin había aprovechado esa ráfaga de viento para soltar el paraguas y camuflar con las lágrimas del cielo las suyas propias.

Kakashi la observó con sorpresa. Salvo la noche del fatal incidente y el día en el que habían escrito el nombre de Obito en la pulida piedra frente a la que se encontraban, el joven Hatake nunca había visto llorar a su compañera. Al contrario. Siempre que estaba con él procuraba que no desapareciese de su rostro esa sonrisa que había enamorado al Uchiha con tan sólo trece años. Y ahora se daba cuenta que Rin lo había pasado tan mal como él. E incluso más. Pero que no había querido demostrar su pesar simplemente para no hacerle a él sentir peor.

"_¡Mierda!_"Exclamó para sí, pasándose una mano por su grisáceo cabello"_Lo único que me pide Obito y ni si quiera soy capaz de cumplirlo" "Soy un desastre"_

Siendo inmune a esas alturas a la humedad de sus ropas que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiesen hecho estremecerse, se colocó de cuclillas a su lado, quedando a la misma altura de la chica, quien se apresuró a secarse el rostro con las mangas de su ya empapada camiseta.

-No digas tonterías-Dijo, señalando la lápida con el dedo-No es cierto, y él tampoco querría oír eso.

-Ya lo sé-Reconoció, sin molestarse en esa ocasión en limpiar las incipientes lágrimas-Pero es algo de lo que no he podido librarme desde entonces, al igual que tú.

El joven Hatake miró a su compañera como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Lo cierto era que nunca había reparado realmente en ella. Sí, era su compañera, su amiga... Pero nunca la había mirado de verdad. Ahora lo hacía, y veía por primera vez lo que probablemente había visto Obito en ella. Una chica fuerte, considerada y que sin duda también hubiese arriesgado su vida por salvarles, tal y como ellos lo habían hecho por ella años atrás.

-Soy un idiota-Declaró, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo-Y un egoísta. Tal y como Obito decía.

-Él pensaba que eras el ninja más increíble de todo el país-Sonrió la joven, colocándose uno mechón de su corto cabello tras la oreja-Te admiraba, aunque no te lo decía.

-No tenía motivos para admirarme-Kakashi negó con la cabeza, en absoluto de acuerdo-Él era mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos.

El chico buscó la mirada de su compañera. Pero la kunoichi, sentada en el suelo y soportando su peso en las palmas de sus manos, observaba el cielo pensativa, dejando que la refrescante lluvia recorriese su rostro, como hasta hacía unos instantes lo estaban haciendo sus lágrimas.

Esa era otra cosa que acababa de descubrir que le gustaba de ella.

Rin no le presionaba. No le obligaba a hablar. Simplemente estaba ahí para él. Para que se desahogase y confesase como se sentía realmente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se molestó en contener las palabras.

-¡Su muerte fue injusta!-Declaró, golpeando el suelo con el puño y haciendo con ello que salpicasen pequeñas gotas de agua-¡Él no tenía que haber muerto! Le quedaba tanto por hacer, tanto por vivir...

-¿Le echas de menos?

-Mucho-Admitió el jonin, sin el menor titubeo-Me hubiese gustado decirle tantas cosas...-Suspiró-Era mi mejor amigo.

-Y tú eras el suyo-Le aseguró la joven-Ya lo sabes.

-Sí, quizás-Terció, estático, pese a que normalmente ese tipo de proximidades le incomodaban sobremanera-Pero eso es algo que nunca sabrá.

Rin giró la cabeza para observarle y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa que desconcertó al chico. De rodillas y sin preocuparse por mojarse aun más la ropa, la kunoichi se acercó a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Estás seguro?-Inquirió, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro-Está claro que aun no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué?-Cuestionó Kakashi, incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación-¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica negó con la cabeza y, estableciendo contacto por primera vez durante toda la conversación, le recolocó la cinta con el emblema de los ninjas de Konoha para que su ojo izquierdo le fuera visible.

El sharingan de Obito brilló en la negrura del lugar, mostrando su intenso color escarlata tan similar al rojizo de la sangre.

-Esto-Murmuró Rin, acariciando la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi-Obito está contigo. Siempre. En todo momento-Enfatizó, apartando con los dedos las grisáceas y rebeldes mechas que cubrían la frente del chico-Es tu ojo izquierdo, Kakashi. Y verá lo que tú veas, sentirá lo que tú sientas, llorará si tú lloras, reirá si tú ríes...

-...-

-Él vive a través de ti-Le hizo ver, colocando una mano en el pecho del chico, sobre el corazón-Disfrutará de tus triunfos y decepciones. Te ayudará a conseguirlas y te apoyará en los malos momentos-Sonrió-Es por eso que debes seguir adelante. Por ti... y por él.

Kakashi era consciente que su boca estaba entreabierta y que sus ojos, tan distintos como lo habían sido ambos amigos, se habían abierto desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa.

El razonamiento de Rin le había perturbo. Nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma y no sabía si realmente las palabras de la chica tenían sentido. Pero lo que si que podía asegurar era que esas tristes palabras arrastradas por el viento del frío día, le habían llegado al corazón. Caldeando su pecho y sembrando en él la pequeña semilla de la esperanza.

Rin tenía razón. No podían lamentar seguir con vida cuando Obito había sacrificado la suya para salvarles. Debía seguir luchando. Esforzándose para convertirse en un buen ninja y, sobre todo, en un gran hombre. Algo que estaba seguro que lograría con la ayuda de Obito, y que el propio ninja podría ver a a través de su ojo izquierdo. Porque el Uchiha formaba parte de él. Siempre había sido así, pero ahora con más fuerza.

-Partícipe de mis triunfos y decepciones...-Musitó, mirando la lápida con un extraño brillo en la mirada-Tienes razón.

-...-

-Y pienso hacer todo lo posible para que tenga realmente un motivo para sentirse orgulloso de mí.

-Ya tiene un motivo-Sonrió la joven, dejando caer el brazo con cuya mano había estado acariciando el pecho de jonin-Y yo también.

Kakashi la miró, pero ella había girado la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual. No obstante, ambos eran conscientes de cuales eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi en ese momento. Al igual que los dos sabían cuales eran los sentimientos que albergaba el corazón de Rin desde hacía tantos años.

-Gracias por ser algo más que mi compañera de equipo-Murmuró Kakashi, extendiendo el brazo para dejar la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella. Esto la sobresaltó-Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

"_Pero sólo eso"_Pensó Rin mientras sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

-Y ahora entiendo...-Prosiguió el jonin, captando la atención de su compañera-... porque Obito se fijó en ti.

-...-

-Rin...-La llamó, reincorporándose. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa de la humedad de la lluvia-Sé que no he sido tan buen amigo como te mereces y que no te he cuidado tanto como Obito esperaba, pero quiero que sepas que eso va a cambiar. A partir de ahora, si necesitas cualquier cosa, tan sólo pídemela.

La kunoichi, que había escuchado las últimas palabras sin apartar la mirada del charco que había comenzado a formarse frente a ella, se reincorporó lentamente para después buscar los ojos del chico con cierto anhelo en la mirada.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-Inquirió, dudosa.

Kakashi, dispuesto a mantener su palabra, asintió.

-Porque hay algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tres años-Confesó, sintiendo como sus pálidas mejillas a causa del frío comenzaban a teñirse de un casi imperceptible color carmesí-Algo que he querido hacer, pero que no me han brindado la oportunidad.

Y acortando la distancia que les separaba, Rin cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos para seguidamente besar con dulzura sus labios previamente descubiertos. No fue más que un roce que duró escasos segundos, pero el sorprendido Kakashi estaba convencido que nunca volverían a darle un beso con mayor ternura que ese.

-Gracias-Murmuró Rin, cuando sus labios aun estaban pegados a los de Kakashi-Gracias por ir a salvarme la vida pese a que estabas poniendo en juego la tuya.

Y cubriéndole nuevamente el rostro con esa máscara oscura que siempre llevaba puesta, Rin se giró y caminó hacia el árbol en el que había quedado enganchado su paraguas. Concentrando el chakra en la planta de los pies, subió por el tronco y saltó hacia atrás cuando tuvo el paraguas en sus manos.

El joven Hatake la observó en silencio. Lo cierto es que le había sorprendido mucho más las palabras de la chica que el propio beso. Después de todo y aunque había experimentado una gran ternura en ese gesto, sentía que había sido un beso aislado. Era como si ese beso no fuera para él pese a que la kunoichi había besado sus labios.

-Sabes que no tienes que darme las gracias-Le recordó Kakashi, quien no se había movido de su sitio desde que la chica había puesto fin al contacto entre ellos. En su voz podía distinguirse perfectamente un deje de amargura y culpabilidad-No fui yo quien tuvo la iniciativa de ir a salvarte. Yo te hubiese dejado morir si eso hubiese significado cumplir la misión.

-Ya lo sé-Admitió Rin mientras intentaba con una mano que su paraguas volviese a tener forma ovalada-Pero fuiste. Al final fuiste-Sonrió, cubriéndose nuevamente con el paraguas para seguidamente dirigirse hacia el chico-Y ahora no dudarías ni un segundo en salvar a tus compañeros aunque eso significase fracasar en la misión.

"_Y todo gracias a Obito"_Pensó Kakashi, cabeceando en señal de afirmación _"Él me recordó lo que era realmente importante"_

-De todas formas no te lo estaba diciendo a ti-Objetó la chica, apartando con los dedos un mechón de cabello grisáceo que pretendía ocultar el ojo de Kakashi correspondiente al sharingan-Sino a él.

-Rin...

-Simplemente era algo que le debía, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias por aquello-Confesó, ignorando el susurro de su acompañante-Porque para mi, Kakashi, Obito seguirá vivo mientras aun le recordemos. Mientras aun...-Sonrió, tapando el sharingan con la cinta ninja-... sigas queriendo estar vivo.

Y tras dedicarle una última mirada a la lápida en la que estaba inscrito el nombre de aquél que nunca moriría para ellos, los dos amigos se alejaron cobijados bajo el paraguas rojizo de la chica. Dejando atrás palabras durante mucho tiempo contenidas y un cálido beso que nunca más volvería a repetirse. Pero no dejando atrás a aquél que les había salvado la vida. Ya que Obito Uchiha caminaría hacia el futuro junto a ellos.

**The End**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Suponiendo que a estas alturas aun me queden uñas que morderme... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Entretenido, aburrido, bonito, soso, largo, corto... Estoy deseando saber vuestra opinión ya que aunque sé que esta pareja (o trío para mí jeje) no es muy común (a decir verdad no he encontrado ningún fic de ellos, aunque supongo que habrá alguno ^^) a mi me encantan. No sé, quizás sólo yo se ha formado en su mente una película con el trío Kakashi/Rin/Obito, pero cuando leí el Kakashi Gaiden hará ya tres meses, esta escena y el motivo por el que Kakashi cambió tanto de actitud se me vino a la cabeza. Llamadme loca XD ¡Pero me encantan! **_

_**Lo cierto es que este One-Shot lo escribí nada más terminar de leer el pasado de Kakashi, pero no me atreví a subirlo por ese entonces. Podría decirse que escribí este fic más que nada por plasmar mis ideas en papel, pero no tenía planes de subirlo ya que creí que quizás no gustaría (espero equivocarme XD) Pero como ahora no estoy pasando una muy buena racha personal y este fic va bastante acorde con mis pensamientos y estado de ánimo pues... ¡Aquí está! **_

_**Espero realmente que lo disfrutéis y si os gustan mis ideas o como escribo, quizás me anime a subir otros de diversas parejas (NejixTenTen// SaixIno// KibaxIno//SaixSakura...) que tengo por ahí, mucho más divertidos y picantones, he de confesar y, salvo dos**__**, algo más extensos. **_

_**Un beso y, por favor, dejad un review con vuestra más sincera opinión! Me encantará saber si os gusta este trio y si quereis que siga publicando en este fandom, sobre que parejas quereis que lo haga ^^ Gracias!!**_


End file.
